You're Beautiful To Me
by Rei Shingetsu
Summary: Mihael is getting bullied Yuma and Ryoga do their best to stop it, and Ryoga assigns himself as Mihael's personal protection. Fluff, Oneshot, Seashipping.


**A/N: IIIRyo/Seashipping, I'm not sure what this is.. uhm.. I just wanted to write some for this ship enjoy.. and warning for some offensive language usages of the word "faggot" I guess :3 just a fluffy oneshot**

* * *

"Heh look at him! He looks so pathetic!" A boy shouted as another foot slammed into the pink haired boy on the floor. "He looks like a girl! It's surprising he's related to the famous IV!" another boy had shouted as they slammed their foot into the pink haired boy.

"Hey! Leave Mihael alone!" A boy with blue and reddish hair yelled and the two boys stopped "Yuma Tsukumo?! He can't kick our asses!" Then they saw Ryoga in the distance and took off.

Yuma bent down "Mihael are you okay..?" he said as he helped him up as he looked at his friend's bruises. "Yes I'm fine, thank you." Yuma wondered how this could have happened.

"Why did they do that to you?" Mihael wasn't sure, maybe because he wouldn't introduce them to his big brother then they called him a faggot and called him a sissy and beat the crap out of him.

"They're just... unaccepting I guess.." Mihael smiled as he took Yuma's hand and stood up.

"But Mihael why would they do that?" and Mihael let out a loud sigh, "Because they say I look like a girl, and said it's not ok which is stupid.." Yuma could agree with that and then Ryoga came up beside them.

"What happened to him?" Ryoga asked and Yuma explained to him what happened. "So those guys messed with him because he looks like a girl? I'm sure IV would kick their asses if he found out, even Chris would."

Mihael shouted "No! I can defend myself fine.. I'm not weak! They just caught me off! Please don't tell my nii-samas!" Ryoga sighed and told Mihael maybe he should stick with him for a bit.

"I don't need that I promise."

Ryoga gripped Mihael's arm and told him that he insisted, Mihael sighed maybe he was doing this as some I owe you to his big brothers.. he wasn't sure.

"Fine."

Ryoga took Mihael's hand "Good, we'll see you Yuma!" Mihael was surprised by Ryoga's tight grip on his hand.

"Listen, no one should ever make fun of your looks, got that?" Mihael nodded his head to Ryoga's wise advice. "..Yeah, I guess so." Ryoga put his hand on Mihael's shoulder "No I mean it, you look, well, handsome.." Mihael's face became red on hearing that. "Y-you think so..?" Mihael asked and before Ryoga could say anything Mihael's lips were on his.

There lips were locked for what seemed like a long four minutes before pulling away.

"Confession.." Mihael breathed as he caught his breath from the kissing. "Those guys, they didn't beat me up for looking like a girl..." Ryoga was shocked by the truth coming out; he waited for Mihael to finish talking.

"It was because I kissed one of them, and they weren't uhm.. that.. way, I'm very sorry for doing that to you Ryoga, I understand if you wish to beat me up.. you were just so nice to me, and I.. my emotions got the better of me.." Ryoga pushed Mihael up against the wall and caused Mihael to screech in surprise.

"R-ryoga..?" Mihael's breath was hushed as he was backed against the wall.

"Shut up, I meant what I said still, and if you think Yuma or I would hate you for something like that you're an idiot!" Mihael smiled from Ryoga's words.

"Ryoga.. thank you.." Mihael whispered as he hugged Ryoga, the aquatic duelist was shocked by the hug but hugged the pink haired boy back.

"Yeah, whatever..." and Mihael leaned up and kissed Ryoga. "I do like you more than those guys though, a lot more.." Mihael's face was red again and Ryoga nodded his head "Yeah, I like you too..." and Mihael was ecstatic to hear that. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Mihael asked and Ryoga sighed but a happy sigh it was. "I might as well!" Mihael could only smile and hug his new boyfriend "You're the best Ryoga.." Ryoga told him to shut up and they hurried off to lunch on the roof, they'd keep it a secret for now but there was no hiding it from Yuma.

Ryoga kind of hoped for some three relationship, greedy as he sounded, he thought the idea of Mihael and Yuma making out was kind of hot. "Ryoga?" Mihael asked a little confused. "Nothing just thinking."

Today was the best day of school Mihael had ever had.


End file.
